Perdus dans la jungle
by Nyctalope
Summary: Et si votre jeu de société préféré pouvait vous faire risquer votre vie? C'est ce que vont découvrir les Maraudeurs.


Bonjour!

Cet OS est ma deuxième réponse au concours de HPFanfiction (dont voici le sujet: les Maraudeurs viennent une nouvelle fois de ridiculiser Rogue. Celui-ci craque et décide de se venger de la manière la plus ignoble qu'il soit.), pour la catégorie "aventure".

J'espère que l'idée un peu tordue vuos plaira!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Perdus dans la jungle **

Cette fois, c'était trop ! Il avait tout enduré : les insultes, la diffamation, les moqueries, les mauvais sorts… Mais ça, il ne pouvait pas le laisser passer ! Il devinait qui avait pris les fameuses photos que tout Poudlard s'arrachait en hurlant de rire. Ca ne pouvait être que les Maraudeurs. Maintenant, tout le monde savait qu'il était maigre, que son corps portait les cicatrices des punitions infligées par son père, et qu'il prenait son bain avec un canard en plastique. Eh bien, rira bien qui rira le dernier ! Si en plus il pouvait leur faire mal…

Severus passa en mode « observation ». S'il voulait que son plan soit réussi, il devait tout connaître de ses adversaires pour taper fort à l'endroit où on ne l'attendait pas. Les Maraudeurs semblaient sur le qui-vive malgré leur attitude joyeuse et je m'en-foutiste, c'est pourquoi il était difficile pour Severus de les espionner comme il le voulait. Cependant, au bout de 28 jours, 15 heures et 12 minutes d'observation, la solution lui apparut…

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

En ce samedi soir, les Maraudeurs rentraient d'une mission Bombabouse à une heure avancée, le sourire aux lèvres et le verbe haut, sans se douter de la tragédie qui se tramait…

Arrivés dans leurs dortoirs, ils commentèrent, heureux, les résultats de leur blague. Après avoir imité pour la vingtième fois l'air qu'aurait le concierge de Poudlard en découvrant le carnage, Sirius s'affala sur son lit et poussa un soupir d'ennui. Il lui fallait déjà une nouvelle occupation.

Peter demanda, d'une petite voix :

- Pourquoi ne pas jouer à « Perdus dans la jungle » ?

Ce jeu de société était le favori des quatre adolescents débordant d'énergie qu'étaient les Maraudeurs.

Sirius acquiesça en souriant et Peter se précipita sur la boîte enfermée dans le placard commun. Il installa le plateau de jeu tandis que ses trois compagnons prenaient place par terre, en cercle.

- On en était où ? demanda James d'un air nonchalant.

- C'était à moi de jouer.

Rémus prit les deux dés et les lança. La pièce tourna autour des Maraudeurs et ils disparurent de la chambre

Le parchemin que Severus gardait toujours dans sa poche ces derniers jours vibra. Le Serpentard sourit. Il espérait ne plus les revoir.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

- Tiens c'est bizarre… t'es tombé sur une case particulière Mumus' ?

- Non James, j'ai seulement lancé les dés…

- Euh c'est pas normal… remarqua Peter en tremblant.

- Ca on avait remarqué ! Ca a l'air mieux que d'habitude !! répliqua Sirius tout excité à la vue d'un iguane rampant à quelques mètres de là.

Rémus décida de prendre le contrôle des opérations. Il ramassa les dés, nota mentalement la somme inscrite dessus et les relança plusieurs fois d'affilée.

- Pourquoi tu lances les dés depuis tout à l'heure ? demanda James devant l'attitude de son ami.

- Peut-être qu'un double six nous sortira d'ici ! Ou un autre double !

- Facile ! James s'empara de sa baguette et la pointa sur les dés. Mais ni le double six, ni le double cinq ni aucun autre double se forma. Il se tourna vers ses amis, soucieux :

- Ma baguette ne fonctionne pas… Et c'est vrai qu'en y faisant attention, l'ambiance est étrange… comme dépourvue de magie.

Les trois autres Maraudeurs aquiescèrent.

- On est mal barrés… conclut Peter.

Cette fois, ce fut James qui prit la tête des opérations.

- Bon qu'indique le jeu ?

Un lourd silence accompagna cette question. James blêmît :

- Ne me dites pas qu'on est sur une case rouge ?

- Si… répondit Rémus d'une petite voix.

- La question est, reprit James, dans cette partie, quelle est la signification exacte d'une case rouge ? Dans le jeu « normal » on a une épreuve à gagner avec nos cartes, sinon on laisse quelqu'un derrière nous, mais ici, on n'a pas de carte…

- Peut-être que c'est CA l'épreuve ! chuchota Peter en montrant les oiseaux qui fuyaient au loin. Je ne sais pas ce qui les fait fuir mais ça a l'air gros…

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, un cri retentit dans la jungle, faisant trembler le sol.

- Merde ! fut la seule chose que Rémus parvint à dire. Il regardait l'horizon, horrifié.

Sirius s'en aperçut :

- Rémus, j'aime pas te voir inquiet… Tu connais cet… animal ?

- Vu la flore qui nous entoure, la puissance du cri et le fait qu'il semble être seul, je dirais que c'est… un dinosaure. Genre T-Rex ou presque…

- Un quoi ?

- C'est vrai que vous n'avez pas eu d'éducation moldue… Un dinosaure est un mammi…

- Abrège !!! le coupa Sirius qui sentait l'angoisse poindre.

- En gros c'est une énorme bestiole qui était sur Terre avant les hommes et qui mangeait toute la viande qui passait sous son nez. Dois-je vous expliquer que NOUS sommes de la viande ?

- Tu proposes quoi ? questionna James.

- Eh bien si c'est notre épreuve nous devons l'affronter, sinon Merlin sait ce qu'il peut arriver à l'un d'entre nous. Mais si ce n'est pas notre épreuve nous risquons de mourir broyés par ses crocs énormes pour rien.

- Très positif… remarqua Sirius.

- Déjà vérifions que nos baguettes ne fonctionnent plus, nous verrons ensuite. Rémus avait l'âme d'un chef.

Les quatre adolescents marmonnèrent divers sorts mais aucune de leur baguette ne s'exécuta.

- Bien, plus aucun doute : la magie ne fonctionne pas ici. Nous avons donc deux objectifs principaux : Objectif à court terme : survivre. Objectif à long terme, survivre ET sortir de là. Pour le moment je vous propose de faire le tour du propriétaire, de trouver peut-être des baies ou de petits animaux à manger, et pourquoi pas un endroit où dormir. On ne sait pas combien de temps nous resterons ici.

Ces mots jetèrent un froid mais chacun se mit à la tâche. Peter trouva des sortes de framboises et les goûta sans même penser qu'elles pouvaient ne pas être comestibles. Heureusement, elles l'étaient. Sirius trouva un nid de gros lézards et décida de ne pas les déranger et de les garder pour le dîner. Quant à Rémus et James, ils fabriquèrent une sorte d'abri de fortune grâce au branchages qui jonchaient le sol. Tous deux avaient une grande expérience des cabanes et réussirent à faire quelque chose de confortable et de bien camouflé, tout en espérant ne pas avoir à y dormir. Lorsque l'objectif numéro un (survivre) fut atteint et le deux (survivre à long terme ET sortir de là) préparé, ils se lancèrent dans la fabrication d'armes. Ils ne réussirent rien de mieux que des sortes de javelots en bois qu'ils avaient aiguisés avec des pierres tranchantes, mais c'était toujours ça !

Les quatre garçons se regardèrent, puis, d'un pas résigné, prirent la direction des rugissements.

La végétation était luxuriante et ils avaient beaucoup de mal à avancer. Parfois, des animaux qu'ils n'avaient jamais vus traversaient leur route, s'emmêlaient dans leurs cheveux ou s'enfuyaient en les voyant.

Tout à coup, un bruit de branches écrasées se fit entendre, comme si un gros animal venait dans leur direction. Ils s'arrêtèrent, les sens aux aguets et eurent tout juste le temps de se pousser devant ce qui semblait être un phacochère en colère. Heureusement pour eux, celui-ci fonçait droit devant lui sans être distrait par ce qui pouvait se passer sur le côté de sa trajectoire. Ils continuèrent leur marche. Etrangement, le soleil était toujours au zénith alors qu'ils étaient dans ce monde depuis ce qui leur semblait être des heures, mais aucun n'en parla, de peur de démoraliser les autres. Tout comme Rémus évita de dire qu'ils ne retrouveraient sûrement pas le chemin de leur cabane.

Sans crier gare, Rémus, qui était en tête de file, se retrouva suspendu dans les airs par le pied droit à une dizaine de mètres de hauteur ! Il ne retint pas son cri. James, Peter et Sirius lâchèrent leurs armes et commencèrent à chercher fébrilement l'endroit où la corde soutenant leur ami était attachée afin de la couper. Ils eurent à peine le temps d'inspecter l'arbre le plus proche qu'un filet les empêcha d'avancer plus loin. Une horde de petits hommes avait déjà serré le filet et s'échinait à les transporter. Un autre groupe s'occupa de Rémus. Voyant que cela ne leur serait pas utile pour s'évader, les garçons arrêtèrent de se débattre. Sirius poussa un juron lorsqu'ils furent jetés sur le sol. Les petits hommes étaient déjà en train de les sortir de l'entrelacement de lianes, toujours sans dire un mot. Puis, les quatre Maraudeurs furent poussés jusqu'à une sorte de trône taillé dans le bois sur lequel siégeait un autre petit homme. L'arbre était entouré de cabanes très simples, faites de branchages, un peu comme celle que Rémus et James avaient faite plus tôt dans la journée.

Pendant que les indigènes « parlaient » par signes à celui qui semblait être leur chef, Rémus observa. Plein de choses clochaient : le dinosaure tout seul, les espèces d'arbre de cette jungle, la présence d'hommes et à priori l'absence de femmes. Peut-être d'autres éléments n'étaient pas à leur place dans ce décor mais pour le moment seuls ceux-ci lui sautaient aux yeux. Un des garçons toussota et Rémus sortit de ses pensées. James de son côté espérait une seule chose : qu'il ne servirait pas de repas à ces… hommes ? Indigènes ? Sauvages ? Il ne trouvait pas le bon mot mais le moment n'était pas à la recherche d'un champ lexical adéquat. En effet, les petits hommes avaient cessé de « parler » et s'activaient autour d'un tas de branches. Très rapidement le feu prit et James eut du mal à déglutir. Visiblement ils étaient au menu du soir.

- James… murmura Rémus à son voisin de droite.

- Quoi ?

- Tu trouves pas qu'il y a des choses qui clochent ?

- Comme le fait qu'ils veuillent nous bouffer ? rétorqua James d'un air blasé.

- Oui, aussi… Ecoute, ce monde ne me semble pas réel. En tout cas ce n'est pas le monde moldu de l'ancien temps. On dirait un monde imaginaire.

- …

- Je suis sûr qu'on va pouvoir s'en sortir sans dommage !

- Mais comment ? demanda James d'un air sérieux qu'on lui voyait peu souvent.

- Je ne sais pas encore, mais parles-en aux autres, à quatre on aura plus de chances !

James fit passer le message à Peter, qui, soulagé, ne put répondre qu'une chose :

- Heureusement qu'ils n'ont pas de chaudron géant sinon, on était cuits !

Cependant, les petits hommes semblaient plein de ressources. En effet, un groupe de six indigènes portait déjà un chaudron jusqu'au feu. Peter poussa un couinement tandis que le cerveau de James tournait à plein régime. Sirius s'impatientait, lui aussi voulait être dans la confidence, mais Peter était dans un état catatonique et ne semblait pas capable d'émettre un son plus proche de la parole qu'un borborygme.

Et là, James comprit. Il parla assez fort pour que ses compagnons l'entendent :

- Quand nous sommes arrivés dans la jungle, qui a pensé à des framboises ?

Peter bougea légèrement la tête.

- Alors elles sont apparues ?

Peter acquiesça.

Rémus prit le relais :

- Et moi j'ai été bercé par des bandes-dessinées moldues. Dans l'une d'elle, il y avait des sangliers dans la forêt autour d'un village de moldus un peu magiciens. J'y ai pensé mais je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il nous voie…

- Et le dinotore ? enchaîna Sirius.

- Le dinosaure, rectifia le loup-garou. Eh bien la jungle luxuriante m'a fait penser au passé… A mes leçons d'histoire moldue.

- Et quand nous marchions, j'espérais qu'il ne ferait pas nuit… chuchota Peter.

- Moi je nous voyais pris en embuscade par des sauvages… ajouta James.

- Bien, nous sommes dans un monde imaginaire relié à nos pensées. Pour nous en sortir, il va falloir penser que nous allons nous échapper. Prêts ?

Les garçons hochèrent la tête et se concentrèrent.

Mais rien ne se produisit.

Peter eut une idée :

- Mais ce monde est un peu absurde, alors peut-être faut-il prendre des chemins détournés ?

- Pas bête Queudver, tu as une idée ?

- Non…

- Déjà, il faudrait nous débarrasser de nos kidnappeurs, reprit Sirius. Peut-être qu'ils voudraient tous aller chercher des framboises, bien sûr assez loin dans la forêt, pour garnir le plat que nous sommes !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Tous les petits hommes s'éparpillèrent comme une volée de moineaux.

Rémus réfléchissait à toute vitesse quand soudain son regard s'éclaira :

- Dans une bande dessinée moldue, encore et toujours, il y a un inventeur et son disciple. Et à un moment le disciple est envoyé dans un autre monde, c'est un peu compliqué, mais il arrive à s'en sauver grâce à… une porte de sortie !

Une porte apparut entre les arbres, en face des maraudeurs. James précisa :

- Et je suppose que la porte mène le disciple vers son monde d'origine !

Une fois cette pensée formulée, les quatre Gryffondor se ruèrent sur la porte. Le monde tourna autour d'eux et ils tombèrent lourdement sur le sol de leur dortoir.

James fut le premier à prendre la parole :

- Je suis sûr que c'est un coup de Snivellus !!

- Calme toi James, tenta Rémus, on n'accuse pas les gens comme ça…

- Comme si ça pouvait être quelqu'un d'autre ! s'indigna Sirius.

- Ecoutez, il fait jour, et vu la luminosité, l'heure du petit-déjeuner est arrivée ! Je propose que nous allions dans la grande salle, comme si de rien n'était, et que nous observions la réaction des gens… Peut-être le fautif se trahira-t-il ?

Cette idée étant la seule réalisable que le groupe put avoir, les quatre garçons se mirent en route pour la grande salle. Elle était presque vide mais ils prirent tout leur temps, espérant voir le plus de monde possible.

A onze heures, ils rentrèrent bredouille. Ils avaient bien vu des filles qui devenaient écarlates devant le regard fixe de Sirius sur elles, Lily avait déblatéré pendant un quart d'heure sur les raisons de leurs visages fatigués, et Severus les avait ignorés autant que d'habitude… Si seulement ils maîtrisaient l'occlumencie, ils auraient senti que Severus bouillait de rage… Et peut-être auraient-ils compris que le Serpentard avait certainement mal dosé sa potion…

* * *

**FIN **

Voilà, j'espère que mon idée (encore) bizarre vous a plue! Pour ce qui est de mes fics en cours, ayant un emploi du temps surchargé et des problèmes de santé (qui sont la cause de tous les précédents, c'est enfin trouvé!!), je n'ai pas eu le temps de les avancer mais je vais tenter de faire "C'était pas son jour!" dans la semaine afin qu'il soit corrigé ce week end... Voilou. Pour en savoir plus allez sur mon blog (adresse dans la bio), dans la catégorie fic!


End file.
